Bedroom Hymns
by xthesebonesx
Summary: Bonnie wakes up in less than desirable circumstances, with no recollection of her memory, and a vampire on each side. When she begins to realize that the situation is a lot more complicated than it appears on the surface, she must find a way to get herself out of it in one-piece. But will she leave with her morals, feelings, and sanity intact? Damon/Bonnie/Kol.


**A/N: Request for a Kol/Bonnie/Damon story :) Really happy to do this one- I've been waiting to write for these three. Basically just a 2 or three shot (I haven't decided yet! haha) about our lovely girl getting herself into a complicated situation with two vampire bad boys. Read, review, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Bedroom Hymns**

_"This is as good a place to fall as any, we'll build our alter here_  
_ Make me your Maria; I'm already on my knees_  
_ You had Jesus on your breath, and I caught him in mine_  
_ Sweating our confessions; the undone and the divine_  
_ This is his body, this is his blood_  
_ Such selfish prayers, and I can't get enough"_

**-Florence + The Machine  
**

Bonnie shifted tiredly as she pulled her the blanket up further to her chest, and snuggled against the pillow. The sunlight peeking through the shades in the bedroom threatened to disturb her, as it cascaded along her brow, and crept beneath her eyes.

She groaned softly, refusing to get up, anyhow. She didn't plan on moving now, or ever, actually, if she didn't have to. It'd been a long time since she got to sleep in, and she was going to savor this moment for as long as she could. Nothing could make her leave this position; she was sure of it. She was far too comfortable and much too sleepy to even think about starting her day.

But when she felt a hand snake around her bare waist, and another at her neck, she immediately opened her eyes in shock and surprise.

_Who the hell was she in bed with?_

Bonnie sat up quickly, and breathed anxiously when she realized that this wasn't even her bed. The simple décor that appeared throughout the area was not her idea, and neither was the button-down shirt that caught her eyes, as it lay haphazardly across the rug. Hell, she didn't even _recognize _this bedroom, to be honest, and that was not good.

_Also, why was her head throbbing? And why did her body feel like she ran a 10k marathon?_

She glanced down beneath the sheets, and realized she was stark naked, too, and she swallowed hard.

_This was so not good._

She finally found the bravery to glance at the body to her left, and she nearly choked when she recognized that face, and that stupid hair, as he snore so loudly, she was convinced he had to be faking it.

_Damon Fucking Salvatore. Of course. She couldn't have been any more pissed, confused, annoyed, and disgusted. Just what the hell had she been on when she decided this was a good idea- when she decided that _he_ was a good idea?_

Bonnie shook her head blankly. She was going to punch him when he woke up. This had to be his doing. There was no way she'd ever sleep with him.

_Anyone but him._

"Awake so soon, love?" she heard, to her right, and Bonnie all but screamed when she realized that she and Damon weren't the only two in the king size bed, as a third inhabitant was staring right at her with genuine amusement in his gaze.

The smirk on his face only made her eyes widen in fear.

_Okay, she really must have been seeing things, now._

"Kol?" Bonnie gasped, and the Original vampire wiggled both brows in happiness, before she opened her mouth in shock. "What am I- What happened? And why are you naked?!" she shrieked, tossing a pillow in his direction, roughly.

Kol grinned as he placed it over his lap and rolled his eyes.

"The same reason you're naked," he said, in a chipper tone. "Has your memory escaped you, darling?"

Bonnie gulped as she looked into his curious brown eyes, before looking away at Damon. She lifted the sheet, cautiously, and yelped when she saw that he was in the nude beneath there, as well.

_What the flying fuck did she get herself into?_

"This has to be a joke," Bonnie said firmly, though her eyes were wild. "I would never sleep with you. I don't even _like _you," she informed, as she hugged the blanket even tighter, over her chest.

Kol yawned, in a disinterested way, before relaxing both of his hands behind his head, and smiling smugly. She honestly was going to puke.

"Y'know," he began, "You were _so _much more fun last night. When your mouth was too busy for you to be this _chatty._"

Bonnie rose a hand to slap him, but he stopped her by the wrist, and cocked his head silently.

"Relax, doll. I'm kidding," he answered, before letting her skin go, and she scowled. "It's all fun, here."

"So, you made this up? I didn't sleep with you?" she asked, and Kol bursted out into a healthy laughter before he finally slid out of bed.

She immediately covered her glowing green eyes with her palm, and shook her head in disgust as he stood there, proudly.

The only thing that annoyed her more than his attitude was the fact that he was actually _really attractive. _

With that smooth brown hair, and those eyes to match, Kol was terribly good looking. His chiseled abs, broad shoulders, and defined calves didn't go unnoticed by her, either, when she accidentally caught a glance of him in the buff.

She honestly hated the fact that somebody so hot could be such a prick.

_Then again, that was about 98% of the guys that she knew. Including the one on the other side of her, still breathing so loudly, she was convinced he was asthmatic, and forgot his inhaler._

"I'll... leave you to figure it out yourself. Unless…" Kol began, as he smiled sinfully. "You have something else you'd rather be engaging in?"

"Screw you," Bonnie shot back, and he winked charismatically.

"Oh, C'mon, now. Don't be so smutty in the morning, darling. Nobody likes a potty mouth."

Bonnie let out a long sigh of frustration before Kol disappeared out of the room, and she immediately began to panic the second the door shut behind him. She suddenly slapped Damon on the back of the head, and the vampire moaned uncomfortably as he awakened to his senses.

When Damon's sleepy, mint blue eyes opened, she was glaring at him so angrily, he was surprised he didn't have an aneurysm, just yet.

"Hey Judgey. Funny seeing you here," he yawned, and Bonnie's arms folded over her chest. "What?"

"What the hell am I doing in bed with you?" she asked furiously, as the vampire finally sat up. "What happened last night?"

Damon outstretched his arms, before scratching his raven hair, and shrugging. The dumbfounded appearance in his gaze mixed with his general nonchalance irked her.

So much so, she predicted pain, at her hands, in his nearby future.

"I don't know, I guess we took an 'adult nap?'" he asked, and Bonnie blinked at him, in disbelief. "You know, the kind where you get naked, and you fuc-"

"I know what you meant," she hissed, and Damon snorted before laying back against the headboard.

"Oh, I know. Trust me- _I know,_" he said, as he nudged her side, and she slapped his hand.

"This isn't funny, Damon! I-I wake up in bed next to you, and _Kol, _and I can't remember a thing. I'm so confused right now."

"Yeah, well, I'd be too, if I were doing body shots on the dining room table," he said, and her mouth dropped. "You are a _wild thing _with a little booze in your system."

"Body shots?! For what? I don't even know the occasion!"

"Mmm, Rebekah's birthday," he informed, and her confusion remained. "We all decided, collectively, that it'd be a good idea to keep The Originals beneath our noses just in case they had any plans for some type of destruction. You know that saying about keeping your friends close, but your enemies in bed?"

Bonnie shook her head furiously, vaguely remembering the plan amongst her friends when they all received an invite to Barbie Klaus' birthday extravaganza. They all vowed to keep things breezy, now that the Council knew everything about the town's supernatural. They had better strength in numbers, and it was infinitely smarter if they all decided to work together.

That still didn't explain why she was incredibly sore at _all _sections of her body.

"I don't think that's how the saying goes," she grumbled, and Damon smirked knowingly.

"Isn't it?" he asked, and her eyes dead-panned. "Well. I must be mistaken."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Bonnie asked suddenly, as she felt her fingers beginning to curl into fists. "You know that I can't stand you on a regular basis—what makes you think I'd want to sleep with you, Damon?"

"Listen, Bennett," he began, as he sat up a bit straighter, and looked into her eyes. "There's only so many times I can say 'no,' when it's clear I _don't_ really mean it. Plus, it's kinda 'Game Over' when you use your little witchy juju and _lock me in the room with you. _If anyone got taken advantage of, it was _me,_" he said with a faux pout, and she bit her lip angrily.

"You're unbelievable," she said, as she huffed tiredly. "And what about Kol?" she asked.

"What about him?" she heard, and she turned around to see the vampire strolling back into the bedroom with a towel at his waist, and a grin plastered on his cheeks. "Damon, pal, how are you?" he acknowledged, and Bonnie's nose turned in disgust when she watched Damon nod in his direction.

"What, are you two best friends, now?" Bonnie asked tightly, and Kol laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair, and cocked his head. "Why so chummy?"

"If you must know, it takes a certain level of _maturity _for two men to be fine with each other just after sleeping with the same girl. Damon and I have... an understanding," Kol said, and Bonnie's eyes furrowed.

"Which is?"

"We'll continue on, doing what we're doing- with your permission, of course- until you decide between the two of us. You actually have so much say in this, love. I think it's astounding."

"Until I _what?_" Bonnie exclaimed, as she stared between both Kol and Damon. "I'm not 'choosing' either of you. I _hate_ you both!"

"Figured you'd say that," Kol replied, in a sing-songy tone, and Bonnie growled as she slid out of bed, covering her hands over her chest. "Hey, where are you leaving to?"

"As far away from the both of you as possible," she answered, as she slipped on a random black t-shirt that lay on the ground. She presumed it was Damon's. "I just need to get the hell out of here."

"Bonnie-" Damon started, and she ignored his call as she grabbed her pocket book off of Kol's mahogany dresser, and headed towards the door.

She was only in a t-shirt, with no shoes, and her dark brown waves were a mess. But Walk of Shame be damned; she honestly didn't give a fuck anymore. Whoever saw her saw her. And whoever didn't? Well, she'd be blessed with the gift of denial.

Bonnie walked to the door; eager to escape the intensity in the glares of the two vampires staring at her, only to be met with unbelievable frustration when she tried to turn the knob and it didn't budge.

She sighed in annoyance, but continued to pull it roughly, before kick-starting a bit of her magic to assist her with her exit.

_Only, that didn't work, either._

Bonnie swiftly turned back around to face both Damon and Kol, and her eyes narrowed as the Original smiled gently, and Damon's evaded her obviously peeved expression.

"What's wrong with your door? Why won't it open?" Bonnie asked, as she folded her arms over her chest, and Kol smirked, easily.

"Nothing's wrong with it, darling."

"Then why can't I get out?"

"That has everything to do with you, and nothing to do with us," Kol said, enigmatically, and Bonnie's brow rose. "You don't recall your little… _party trick_ from last night, do you, Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie stared at Kol blankly, before finally shaking her head in defeat, and turning towards Damon. The look on his face was like a deer in headlights, and it was honestly the first time she'd ever seen him that way.

Was Damon actually a bit _afraid _to clue her in on the truth?

"Damon?" she asked silently, and the vampire sighed loudly as he got out of bed, finally, and she looked away briefly, while he slipped on his boxers.

He silently made his way over to the door that she was still standing in front of, and with ease, turned the knob, and opened it—revealing the hallway just outside of Kol's bedroom in the Original Mansion.

"How did you—" she asked, and then stopped.

She honestly didn't _care _how he did it. All she knew was that she was ready to ditch this joint, drive away in her Toyota Prius, and soak away her sins in her own bathtub for the rest of eternity.

Or until her skin pruned beyond recognizable repair.

Bonnie turned on her heel, and began to walk out of the exit, until she felt herself stopped by an invisible barrier that quickly trapped her just inside of the bedroom. She attempted to pound through it, again, until she realized that she was stopped every single time, just short of her escape. She turned on her heel to face Damon, and the look in his eyes was both amused and apologetic.

"Why can't I leave?"

"Because, Judgey, you spelled yourself in here," he answered, and her eyes widened. "For 24 hours."

Bonnie almost choked on the air she was breathing, as the seriousness in Damon's expression never dropped, and she shook her head.

"24 hours? Why the hell would I do that?" she asked frantically, and Kol took the chance to move in towards her, and clear his throat.

"Because in your drunken stupor, you get to be a little bit of a show-off," he replied, and she snorted. "Not that I mind—I love a _confident _woman," he winked. "But… you took confidence just a step further, love. I'm afraid you have trapped yourself in here, for the time being. You claimed that you would need 24 hours to decide, between the two of us, whom you… _enjoy _better. I thought it was a grand plan."

Kol immediately felt the sting of Bonnie's powers running through his veins, as the girl quickly administered one of the many spells she'd been practicing lately, and he yelled in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

Damon remained silent.

"Go on, keep at it," Kol said through the pain, as Bonnie's palm remained outstretched. "But it won't get you out of here any faster. You've got 15 more hours, dear. Better not tire yourself out so soon," he warned, and Bonnie hit him harder with a shot to the chest, and her teeth clenched.

"Why not?" she asked angrily. "It's not like I'm going anywhere, anytime soon!" she yelled, and Damon surprisingly grabbed her at the wrists, and pulled her towards him.

She continued to let the power sear through her veins, though his frosty eyes met hers in a uncharacteristically concerned stare.

She honestly believed she'd never get used to it.

"Another witchy stipulation," he stated, as her emerald eyes glowed. "The more power you use, the… longer it takes for the spell to lift. And the longer it takes the spell to lift, well—the more… _frustrated _you'll become."

Bonnie blinked at him blankly, and scoffed as she reluctantly stopped the power from flowing through her veins, and cocked her head.

"So, if I use my powers, this stupid spell takes even longer to break? And… the longer it takes to break, the…" she stopped talking, and Kol sat up on the ground, and glanced at her knowingly.

"The more you'll be craving either one of us to soothe your desires," he filled in, and she gulped. "Or both, you know. Your choice."

Bonnie pursed her lips and looked back to Damon, who shrugged in absolution.

"You heard Baby Mikaelson—you kinda get screwed if you don't cooperate… Pun intended," he added, and she folded her arms. "You really know how to create a concrete spell, don't ya, Witchy?"

Bonnie growled in frustration as she pushed past him and began to pace the floor.

Just what the hell would possess her to come up with that? And how? Did she lose her mind, completely, last night? When she finally got out of here, she was going to check in to a psychiatric ward, to be honest.

"There has to be a way," Bonnie said, mostly to herself, as she walked back and forth tirelessly, with the eyes of both vampires fixed on hers. "There has gotta be a loop hole. There is _always _a loop hole," she continued, and Kol cleared his throat again.

She let out a sound of frustration as she looked to the Asshole Know-it-All, and he hopped to his feet, and stood before her.

"Well, there is one, that you told us about, last night," he answered, and Bonnie stopped pacing as she looked at him.

"Let's hear it," she said sharply, as her hands floated to her hips. "It's not like I'm going anywhere," she said, and Kol bit his lip as he stepped in closer.

Bonnie immediately felt the heat on her skin rising as the moved in slowly, and placed a hand to her waist. She fought against looking away as his thumb grazed over her smooth skin, and she felt a chill course down her spine when their eyes met in a hypnotic gaze. She couldn't pin-point why, but she immediately felt a connection with him, the moment he touched her, and she cursed the racing of her heart as it made it so apparently clear for all to know.

She was victim to Witches Intuition—the feeling that you got when you knew someone quite well, either spiritually, mentally, or in her case, physically.

With each stroke of his fingertips across her skin, it became increasingly clear, in her memories, that everything that Kol was saying was true. Their moments together, last night, were playing back in vivid motion, and as the seconds passed, she felt less and less hostility towards him.

She pushed his hand away, and cleared her throat.

_That was enough._

"Your 'loop hole,' as you call it, is just as amusing as the very spell, itself," Kol informed, and Bonnie's stomach immediately sunk at that.

"What, do I have to sleep with you, again, to get myself out of this? Because I am _not_ doing that—"

"You're a feisty little one, aren't you, Bonnie?" Kol asked, and Damon finally took a step in, and sighed loudly, signaling that he was just as sick of the games as Bonnie was. Kol straightened up and became serious again. "You don't have to sleep with anybody to get out of here."

"Good," Bonnie breathed in relief, as her shoulders dropped. "So? What do I do to end this prison sentence?"

"It's simple, actually," Kol said, as he folded his hands. "All you need to do, Bonnie, is feel something, _genuine, _for either one of us, and the spell will lift. It's that easy."

Bonnie's brows knitted and her jaw ticked.

"I do feel something 'genuine;' I don't like either of you."

"Mmm, well, hatred doesn't count, sadly. Your spell is calling for something a bit more… proper. Love, perhaps? Or like. You can just admit that you like me, in the romantic sense, and you're free."

"Or me," Damon added, and Bonnie turned to look at the vampire, who seemed to have a block of annoyance shining in his eyes as he looked at Kol. "She can choose to _like _me, too, and she'll be out of here, in a snap."

"Well, perhaps the best mate will win, then," Kol said with a grin, though Damon's smirk didn't even match his level of enthusiasm.

Bonnie suddenly felt uncomfortable—even more so, than before—at the obvious competition between the two. Were they really making this into a competition?

This could not be her life.

"I have a better idea," the witch interrupted, as she opened her purse, and pulled out her cell phone that was, thankfully, still half alive, and she dialed a phone number quickly. "I'll call Elena, have her bring my grimoire, and I'll find a way to stop this stupid spell, myself. Because there is no way I can survive 15 more hours of this, and I sure as hell am _not _falling for either of you. I would rather die," Bonnie said clearly.

She was met with silence from the two as she pressed her phone to her ear, and listened to the rings on the other end, as she hoped her best friend would be able to get her out of this situation promptly. If anything, Elena would at least be able to keep her cool, calm, and collected.

She hoped.

"Hello?" Elena asked tiredly, and Bonnie almost sighed with relief at the sound of the doppelganger's voice on the other end.

"Elena, hey," Bonnie prefaced, as she tucked a strand behind her ear. "Sorry to wake you, but I need a huge favor… And it's kind of bizarre."

She listened as Elena shifted against blankets, and breathed smoothly.

"It's okay. What do you need?" she asked, and Bonnie bit her lip, as she exhaled quietly.

"My grimoire," she said flatly, as she bit her nail. "I—did something really dumb, and I have to figure out a way to get out of it. I was hoping you could bring it to me."

"Where are you?" Elena asked curiously, and Bonnie gulped when she looked up at Kol and Damon, who were seemingly listening to every single word of her conversation.

She stepped back, and over towards the window. It wasn't like she was going to get any privacy, anyway.

"At the Mikaelson's," she said smoothly. "In… Kol's room, to be exact."

There was silence on the other end, as Bonnie was sure that the doppelganger was struggling to comprehend the reasons why Bonnie was there, to begin with. She almost expected a lecture, as the awkward quiet floated on, until Elena finally cleared her throat, and let a breath pas through her lips.

"Give me a minute."

Bonnie's eyebrows rose, and she clutched the phone tighter to her ear.

"Wait, what?" she asked, and the line quickly went dead.

Bonnie looked down at her phone as she lowered it from her ear, and gulped. Was Elena really that upset with her for being here with the so-called-enemy-but-ally? She could only imagine how Elena would be, then, when she strolled in and saw Damon here, too. She suddenly felt nervous, as she placed her phone on the dresser and sighed.

_Maybe she should have called Caroline, after all. The Vampire Barbie might have taken this a lot better than Elena was going to._

"You have a visitor," Damon said, snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see Elena, standing in the door way, with cute, pastel pink robe on, and a mug of, what smelled like fresh coffee, in hand.

Her long, brown locks were damp, and her face clean—void of any make-up or retouching, as she stood before them, shyly.

Bonnie's fascination and confusion grew in equal measures, as she quickly advanced towards her friend.

_Was she about to be clued in on yet another surprise?_

"Elena? W-What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, as she stopped right before the door, and the girl ran her fingers through her hair. "Are you…. Did you stay here, last night?" Elena ran her tongue over her teeth silently, before biting her lip. "Oh…_my God,_" Bonnie said in disbelief.

"I can explain," Elena said gently, and Bonnie's eyes widened. "But I figured I should at least come and ask you where your grimoire was since… I was down the hall."

Bonnie still stared at her in disbelief, and Damon's eyes were full with an all new curiosity of his own. Kol was, undoubtedly, enjoying the entire scene as it played out before him, in real time.

"Please don't tell me you and Stefan got down and dirty with _Klaus,_" Damon said loudly, and Elena looked to the ground, as the words passed his lips. "Holy shit, I _knew _it!"

"You know nothing," he heard, as another voice suddenly interrupted them, and Bonnie's breath positively stopped as, none other than, Rebekah Mikaelson appeared in the hallway, next to Elena, dressed in a silk red robe, with her blonde locks tied up into a messy bun. "Your brother found his place with Nik and _Caroline_, last night. Imagine that?"

_On second thought—maybe she was better off not calling Caroline._

Damon's jaw hit the floor as he watched Rebekah stop next to the brunette, and Elena remained quiet as the blonde gently relieved her hands of her coffee, and took a long healthy sip before turning to face them, again.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she whispered to Elena, and Bonnie fumbled on the words to say as she watched her best friend standing beside Rebekah so comfortably and easily.

_Did she forget that this girl ran her truck off of the road and tried to kill her, just weeks ago?_

Then again, who was she to judge? She had supernaturally trapped herself in Kol Mikaelson's _bedroom, _of all places. She figured this was exactly the time that she'd have to throw her so-called "judginess" out the window.

"Let me get this straight," Damon said, as he held his hands up, and scratched his raven hair quickly. "You two slept together? And I _missed _it?"

Rebekah immediately let out a laugh as her hand rivaled Elena's waist, and smiled devilishly.

"Just another thing a _woman_ beat you at, Mr. Salvatore," she said smoothly, and his jaw ticked. "Let's just say that Elena is open to a whole new world of exploration, now that she's a vampire—you wouldn't have been able to satisfy her, anyway. Besides—my bedroom is just down the hall, and I heard _everything _that went on between you three. I'd say you made out pretty well, yourself."

Damon's eyes squinted, but he didn't say a word. She was absolutely right.

"This is _fantastic_!" Kol exclaimed with a laugh, as his eyes met his sister's, and he clapped his hands together. "Your little Scooby-Doo crew comes to the party to keep tabs on all us Originals, and you all end up flushing your morals down the toilet. What a learning experience this has been!"

Bonnie shot him a glance, as she prepared to administer an aneurysm, but Damon stopped her.

_Thank God for that—she didn't need to clock in any more time in hell._

"I'm gonna go get dressed," Elena said, breaking the silence, as she looked at Bonnie apologetically. "I-I can go get your grimiore. And you'll figure out a way to get out of here."

"Thank you," Bonnie said softly, as she watched Elena's eyes. "It should be in my bedroom, on the dresser."

"I'm on it," Elena nodded, as she quickly walked off, and Rebekah followed closely behind.

Bonnie finally let out the breath she'd been holding in for nearly ten minutes, and turned to look at both Damon and Kol, who were still staring at her, like she was some sort of dessert.

_This was going to be a long day._

* * *

**A/N: So, good start? Yay, or nay! What do you think will happen once Bonnie gets her grimoire? And what about all of the stipulations she placed on this spell? Also- do you forsee anything happening between her and Damon or Kol? Or BOTH? ;) I've wanted to do a fic that is a lot more fun and light-hearted than I have been lately, so thank my buddy stalking-sarah over at Tumblr for the idea! :) I also thought shipping Elena with Rebekah was a good idea, because I HATE the triangle, and I think she needs to just go lesbian at this point, LOL. Sue me. Reviews are lovely! 3**


End file.
